Une nuit avec S
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Naruto Next Generation, pour Préséa La route est longue et une auberge est la bienvenue pour passer la nuit. Naruto est tiré de son sommeil par S. Serait il possible qu'enfin … ?


Titre : Une nuit avec S.  
Auteur : Hitto-sama  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : one shot, lime  
Rating : R  
Disclamer : Il est un homme qui détient tous les droits sur l'univers et les personnages du manga "Naruto", et ce n'est pas moi (d'ailleurs, je suis pas un mec …).  
Note : J'ai trouvé une excuse pour écrire ce genre de chose : Préséa XD  
Note 2 : Je déteste mettre des mots japonais dans une fic, mais là, je vais le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que.

**-¤ Une nuit avec S. ¤-**

"Na-ru-to-kun ?"

Le jeune homme blond se tourna dans son futon et ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à un kimono de nuit largement ouvert sur une poitrine blanche à moitié cachée. Il rougit violemment et se releva aussitôt, reculant par la même occasion de peur que Sakura ne pique une crise de somnambulisme qui pouvait s'avérer mortelle. La jeune fille rit d'un air coquin et en profita pour mettre en avant ses atouts.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan ! Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !"

Pour toute réponse, Sakura glissa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui intimer le silence. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui, de manière à ce que Naruto ait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Ne fais pas trop de bruit, le capitaine Yamato et Sai sont de l'autre côté. Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'ils soient au courant ?  
- Au courant de quoi ? demanda un Naruto plus que rouge regardant ailleurs.  
- De tes performances nocturnes."

Naruto se donna une gifle, puis une autre et constata qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il déglutit péniblement avant d'oser poser son regard dans les yeux verts de sa meilleure amie. Il fallait avouer qu'il fantasmait sur Sakura depuis qu'il connaissait le sens de ce verbe et qu'avant cela il avait eu le béguin pour elle mais ça lui paraissait trop soudain. Sakura ne s'était jamais montrée attirée par lui, encore moins depuis son retour d'entraînement avec l'ermite pervers Jiraiya.

"Je peux te demander pourquoi ? fit Naruto d'une petite voix. J'veux dire, c'est si soudain et … inattendu …  
- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, Naruto-kun … Et puis, tu en as envie, non ? Mon cœur est déjà pris mais pour te prouver que je tiens énormément à toi, je veux partager ma première fois, avec toi."

Se disant, Sakura avait glissé sa main le long du torse de Naruto qui sentit comme une chaleur l'irradier malgré l'épaisseur du kimono de coton.

"Je … Je te remercie, Sakura-chan. Ça me touche ce que tu dis mais … Je ne crois pas que …  
- Vas-tu te taire pour une fois ?"

L'instant d'après, Sakura l'embrassait d'une manière que Naruto jugea passionnée. Il écarquilla les yeux et en oublia de respirer quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il inspira un grand coup et s'aventura à approfondir le baiser tandis que Sakura se laissait aller dans les bras de son camarade. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, se caressant et se chatouillant. Naruto croyait rêver mais c'était bien la réalité. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Sakura n'était pas aussi entreprenante. Rien que ses soupirs et ses gémissements lui faisaient perdre la tête. Bientôt, la jeune fille se recula légèrement et prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne pour la poser sur sa gorge brûlante et légèrement moite. Le blond glissa ses doigts le long des muscles discrets et harmonieux, caressa un instant les clavicules, déglutit encore une fois et osa finalement descendre sa main plus bas, au creux des seins.

Lorsque Sakura écarta lentement les pans de son kimono, Naruto eut un coup de chaud et regarda ailleurs, mais le mal était fait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les deux seins fermes et blancs. Encouragé par les sourires de Sakura, il se hasarda à les effleurer. La peau était douce ici aussi, c'en était indécent.

"Ne sois pas timide, Naruto-kun."

Naruto se demanda un instant s'il lui restait suffisamment de salive pour déglutir et jugea que ce n'était pas envisageable aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains et les posa ensuite sur les deux lobes de chaire, délicatement. Il constata que ses mains étaient suffisamment grandes pour les couvrir complètement. Il lui avait semblé que Sakura avait plus de poitrine lorsqu'elle était habillée mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Naruto appréciait énormément de pouvoir les tenir complètement dans ses mains. Engaillardi par ces émotions, il se pencha en avant et lécha le cou de Sakura avant de descendre calmement vers l'un des seins, titillant le téton rosé de sa langue tandis que l'autre était cajolé par ses doigts. Sakura gémit plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et serra Naruto contre elle, passant ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux en bataille.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Naruto en demande plus, emporté par un enthousiasme grandissant à chaque soupir de sa belle. Il ouvrit calmement le kimono de Sakura, retirant simplement le haut pour admirer sa camarade. Sakura rougit jusqu'au cou et se cacha contre le torse de Naruto qui sentit une certaine vigueur sub abdominale reprendre du poil de la bête. Il recula un peu pour prendre Sakura par les épaules et la mena tout doucement contre le sol. Naruto manqua d'air en voyant le magnifique tableau sous ses yeux. Sakura s'offrait à lui, sincèrement. Il se sentit alors comme investit d'une mission et en trembla presque d'impatience. Naruto retira alors le haut de son kimono et se positionna au dessus de la jeune fille lui souriant.

"Sa-Sakura-chan … C'est ma première fois à moi aussi mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux.  
- Je sais, lui répondit-elle en souriant tendrement."

Naruto s'allongea alors sur elle et, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, eut comme un doute. Il bougea un peu et fut bien obligé de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Sa-Sakura-chan … Tu-tu bandes !"

Le sourire de Sakura redoubla et la jeune fille disparut dans un "pop" fumeux pour ne laisser à sa place qu'un Sai torse nu pas du tout gêné de la situation. Naruto se releva en hurlant et se cogna contre le placard à futon qui gagna par K.O. le match. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit aussitôt sur la vraie Sakura emportée par un tourbillon de fureur qui fut retenue _in extremis_ par Yamato qui la bâillonna par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps, Sai se relevait tranquillement et renfilait son kimono.

"Sai, si je t'ai dit de dormir dans ma chambre, c'était pour éviter ce genre de scène, soupira le capitaine de l'équipe. Et on n'enferme pas ses camarades aux toilettes lorsque leur vigilance est au plus bas.  
- Je m'en souviendrais, répondit Sai tout en souriant."

Et il repartit, laissant un Naruto complètement mortifié finir sa nuit contre le placard.

**Fin**

**Le mot de l'auteur**  
Je crois bien que je dois des explications à ceux qui n'ont pas suivi l'histoire.   
Bon, alors … Il y a un certain temps, j'ai eu une énorme envie d'écrire un Sai+Naruto et je l'ai marqué sur mon LJ. Suite à cela, Préséa m'a encouragée. Je n'y ai pas repensé pendant un moment et, soudainement, j'ai eu cette idée (ce qui m'a réveillé dans ma grasse matinée mais ce n'est pas bien grave parce que c'était déjà midi et demi). C'est surtout le "Sa-Sakura-chan … Tu-tu bandes !" qui m'a motivée XD  
Séa, si je me souviens bien des termes de notre arrangement, j'écrivais un Sai+Naruto et toi tu dessinais un Sai+Naruto, non ?

**Note**  
1) Pas besoin d'écrire Saï avec un trémat parce que "ai" en japonais se prononce comme notre "ail" français (ou "aie" sur vous préférez). De même pour Maito Gai.


End file.
